Harry Potter and the Blind Warlock
by Wade98
Summary: As we all know in Harry's second year of Hogwarts, he got injured during a quidditch match and Gilderoy the fool tried to heal him. Harry then lost all of the bones in his right arm. But what if he lost more than that? What if he lost his eyes? What will our newly blind wizard do without his sight? And with Gilderoy's screw up, who will take up the new teacher role?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Harry Potter story. Now, most of this first chapter comes from the first chapter of TheSilverBoar's story 'Eyes are the windows to the soul'. But don't worry, I've made my changes from it and this is going to be a totally different story from that, which is kind of noticeable just from looking at the title of this story and reading the first couple chapters of TSB's story.**

 **Anyways, on with the story I suppose. Please enjoy.**

 _ **Harry Potter and the Blind Wizard**_

Chapter 1

 **Oliver's POV**

"Why was he not brought here immediately?!" Madam Pomphrey demanded as she waved her wand over Harry Potter.

"A rogue Bludger hit his arm just before he managed to catch the snitch. We were about to bring him to you but Lockheart ran forward and insisted on doing it himself. Before we could say anything he waved his wand, there was a flash of light, and this happened." I told her, worried for my fellow Quidditch player.

"And a fine job the fool has done! Removed all of the bones in his right arm." She sighed heavily. "I'll have to get him Skele-Gro." She rushed to a cabinet next to her office. When she opened it though, she screamed. "MERLIN'S BEARD!" I ran over to see broken shards and liquid covering the inside of the cabinet.

Someone had destroyed them all.

She walked back over to the newly blind boy. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but your arm will have to wait until I can get more Skele-Gro, whether from Snape or St. Mungo's. Now, could you please open your eyes for me?"

"I can't." Harry said weakly.

"Allow me then." Madam Pomphrey said caringly. She raised his eyelids only to jump back in shock a second later.

LineBreak

 **Hermione's POV**

Everyone in the common room was partying, celebrating the win over Slytherin. Somehow, some seventh years managed to get butterbeers snacks which were getting randomly tossed around. And the fact this was happening made her sick.

"What is _wrong_ with you all?" She shouted. Everyone stopped at her voice. "Harry has been crippled and you all are up here celebrating!"

"Lighten up Granger." Someone yelled back.

I glared at them all before going to the portrait hole to leave. Unfortunately, Ron stood in my way. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Unlike you, I plan on going to see my friend." I snarled at him. I attempted to leave only for Ron to stop me again.

"Harry won't notice you not being there."

"He needs his friends."

" _Petrificus Totalus_ " He said, the spell surprisingly working with his broken wand. Her limbs stiffened as she fell to the ground.

"I'm doing you a favor really." Ron drawled out. "Nobody will want anything to do with him now that he is like that. It's best to just leave him now."

This shocked everyone at what their fellow Gryffindor did and said. They were unsure of what exactly to do, so they settled for waiting for a prefect or Professor McGonagall to come along.

LineBreak

 **Dumbledore POV**

"Would you mind saying that again Poppy?" I asked, begging whatever higher being above there is that he heard wrong.

"Lockhart not only deboned Mr. Potter's arm, he also managed to remove his eyes with that spell of his. There is nothing to my knowledge that can be used as a suitable substitute since the magical prosthetics would be too erratic to use for everyday life. I doubt he would even walk straight using them. In addition, I have also found my Skele-Gro supply to be destroyed. According to Mungo's and Snape, the earliest we can get any is in winter." She said, a frown adorning her face.

"Thank you Poppy." I said, sighing as I turned to the teachers, aside from Lockhart who was immediately put in a locked room for the time being. "What shall we do with Harry?"

"Well if anything should be established, it is that he will not be returning to the Dursley's." Minerva stated firmly. "They barely accepted him before, I doubt they will take him crippled."

"He must return there for his own safety Minerva." I said, noticing Severus giving the barest of signs that he objected as he knew just how horrid Lily Evan's sister was. As much as I wanted to agree with them, those wards were one of the only things keeping him safe. "And I now ask that you go inform them of his current condition and that he will be returning next week."

Poppy stepped forward once more. "Albus, you should know I found signs of severe abuse, ranging from bruises to minor scarring. He simply must not go back. I will go with Minerva if only to inform them of his condition, but that is only because the law demands it."

My eyes widen slightly at what I hear. _Would they really have…oh god._ I thought worriedly. My thoughts went from bad to worse as I thought of my mistake. "Very well. Where should he go then?" I said, unsure of where he could possibly go.

"Perhaps the Weasleys would take him in." Flitwick suggested, recalling the boy's friendship with the red head family.

"Maybe Filius. Maybe…" I trailed off as the topics moved on to what else to do.

TimeSkip

I now stood in the Great Hall in front of the students. As I did, all of them quieted at once.

"I am going to address some rumors that have been going around since the previous Quidditch match. Gilderoy Lockhart has removed Harry Potter's eyes as well as the bones in his right arm." I said. The reaction was immediate as many people began whispering amongst themselves while others hollered for him to be fired. I held my hand up for silence. "As a result, he has been dismissed from the school staff and will be taken into custody by the aurors being sent here currently.

"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" A few Ravenclaw asked.

"I will teach it until a suitable teacher can fill the spot." I informed them. A couple students laughed until he continued. "I assure you I am still well versed in the subject.

"And what about all of these useless books we had to buy for his classes? There isn't anything we can actually use in them!" Another student asked.

"Flourish and Blotts has agreed to refund the money paid for them as well as ship new sets of books with adequate information."

"What about Potter?" A young Gryffindor asked.

"I ask you all that you will not pester him on what happened. If he wishes to speak about it then he will. I will not tolerate anyone bullying him over his problems." I said, allowing a bit of a glare to show on my face. "If I, or any of the other teachers find out about anyone terrorizing him because of his impairment, you will have detention for the remainder of the school year, as well as a great deal of house points shall be deducted. Continued agitation will result in expulsion from Hogwarts." I pointed my gaze towards the young Malfoy and the other Slytherins as I said this.

LineBreak

 **Minerva's POV**

"GO AWAY! AWAY FROM MY HOME YOU FREAKS!" The overweight Dursley shouted after Poppy and I had knocked. They decided to inform the Dursley's whilst Dumbledore made the announcements to the school and were currently at Privet Drive.

"Calm yourself Dursley. We need to inform you about Mr. Potter's current condition." I said, trying to do the same inside after he insulted us.

"What's the brat done now?" He asked, scowling.

"Nothing. But we must inform you of this by law. May we come in?" Poppy asked curtly.

He eyed the two of us for a moment before grumbling out, "Fine, but no funny business."

We were led to the kitchen where the Dursleys sat down. "Earlier today, there was an accident during a Quidditch game and Harry ended up breaking his arm." Poppy said before being cut off.

"So?" He demanded. "Just leave and don't waste time messing with it."

"One of our staff tried to deal with it himself but due to incompetence, he vanished all the bones in one of Harry's arms, as well as removing his eyes." Poppy continued. The Dursley's seemed frightened at the prospect of losing their limbs.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to send him back here as soon as possible." She began, only to be cut off as well.

"THE HELL IF HE WILL COME BACK HERE!" He roared. "WE'VE WASTED OUR TIME FOR ELEVEN YEARS, LETTING HIM STAY IN OUR HOUSE AND EAT OUR FOOD! WE TRIED TO BEAT THAT FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! IF HE CAN'T EARN HIS KEEP, THEN JUST PUT HIM DOWN LIKE HIS BITCH MOTH-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I smacked him across the face. He looked ready to retaliate immediately, but Poppy and myself already had our wands pointed at him.

"Now listen closely you fat, filth-ridden, sot. If you ever utter another foul word about any of my students, especially the Potters, I will make everything your muggle world knows about torture look like nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Understood?" I asked, my voice deathly calm. No response. I pressed my wand into his fat nose, causing him to go cross eyed.. "I said, _understood?_ "

He nods quickly. I slip my wand away as Poppy does the same. We apparate away with one shared thought.

Harry Potter would not return here.

LineBreak

 **Dumbledore's POV**

Sitting in the dark of his office, Albus sulked in his chair. The entire day had been chaos. Problem after problem arose as he tried to maintain order.

It all started when that imbecile Lockhart had attempted to heal Harry's arm. If he had just removed the bones in his arm, that could've been fixed with some simple Skele-Gro and a night in the Hospital Wing. But then, it turned out Harry also lost his eyes. To make matters worse, all of the Skele-Gro was smashed and none would be available until early Winter.

Later on when the evening post came the incident was plastered across the Prophet. From the beginning with the rogue bludger to the arresting of Lockhart. There were many notes calling for his own firing as he was accused of unable to keep his own students safe. Anytime an incident like this came up, these calls showed up, but they usually just faded into the background. But Harry's recent impairment, combined with the attacks that have started happening have amplified those voices against him.

And things only continued to get worse as dinner ended. Just as he was walking back to his office, Minerva had come rushing to him, alerting him to another attack. This one, however, being on Hermione Granger, who had apparently just been freed from petrifying spell only minutes before. The one that had cursed her previously was Ron Weasley. It was only a matter of time before that got out to the Prophet as well.

He sighed as the stress was starting to push him towards his store of firewhisky. A soft trill cut through his thoughts. He smiled sadly at his long time friend. "Ah Fawkes, you can always make me smile, even in my darkest of hours." My frown soon returned however. "My dear friend, I am afraid I am out of answers here. Everything is falling apart around me and I can't seem to do anything about it." I said as my shoulders sagged in defeat. "I don't suppose you have any suggestions, do you my feathered friend?"

Though it was mostly a joke, the phoenix surprised him when it flapped its wings and flew to his table of trinkets that doubled as alarms. From there, Fawkes snatched one up and flew back to him, settling on the head of the chair before dropping the small item in his lap.

From the looks of it, the item Fawkes grabbed was nothing more than a music box. Normally in the magical world there would be a small enchantment or rune inscribe to make just about anything do something extra, but this was a plain old, muggle music box. However it was extravagantly crafted. It was made to look like a small piano and was made mostly out of silver. The edges were gilded in gold however. And from the first time he examined this particular item, he knew if it was turned over you could make out the initials 'D.W.' carved neatly into the bottom.

Now that he knew which item this was and recalled who gave it to him, he caught on to Fawkes' idea. He smiled brightly at his longtime friend. "Fawkes, sometimes I wonder if I should hand my title as headmaster over to you. You are truly the wise one here." I said, petting the birds soft feathers. He nipped my finger affectionately at that as I chuckled. I then got up, tossing aside all other thoughts as I made my way over to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder.

It's time I visited an old friend.

End Chapter

 **And that is the end of chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Blind Wizard. If you want more please review, favorite, follow.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Wade98**


	2. Chapter 2: A new sense and a new teacher

**Hello and welcome back to Harry Potter and the Blind Warlock. To those of you who read this before and have waited for the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. And to the new readers, thanks for checking this out.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad for the support I received before about this story and a couple others. I will try to continue updating to the best of my ability, and promise one day I can say this story is over and be satisfied.**

 **Now, on with the show.**

Chapter 2

 **Harry's POV**

I can't believe this.

It had been a week since my former Defense teacher had tried to heal my broken arm. A week since my bones and eyes had been removed. A week since Dobby had come groveling, begging me for forgiveness for doing what he did. A week since Ron had turned his back on me and Hermione was brought in petrified like Mrs. Norris apparently. Several other people from my dorm had come to make sure I was okay, Hagrid making return trips every day. But since learning about my eyes, I hadn't responded at all.

I could hear the people peeking into the Hospital Wing. They whispered but my hearing had gotten better without sight. They said after I was handicapped that I must have went into a rage and made the beast from the chamber strike the closest person. I heard a few say they should do the world a favor and take me out right now. Luckily before those threats could be acted on, Madam Pomfrey would wave them away.

They were there now though and it seemed Pomfrey was busy in her office. The students were about to come in when an older voice spoke.

"What are you children doing?" I didn't recognize the voice and it didn't seem they did either.

"Uh, n-nothing sir. Who are you?"

"Your new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, would you like to head off to lunch now or would you like to have your first detention from me, where we will go over all the things you did wrong when you just lied to me. We can start with the obvious stutter…" Before he could continue, I heard their feet running off towards what I believe were the stairs.

The teacher chuckled before he himself entered. I wasn't sure how he had been so quiet approaching before, but I heard him now. I could hear what sounded like a walking stick along with the footsteps. How had I missed that?

As he was wondering this, the curtains were pulled back from his bed. In reflex, he turned to the opening as if to look at his visitor but then remembered.

"Hello there. You are Mr. Potter, correct?" I nod, confused as to what he wanted. "Excellent. I will be your new Defense teacher for the rest of the year. I do hope I will make a better one than your last one who I heard put you here." He said sympathetically.

"Well, unless you make my other arm disappear, I think you'll be fine." He chuckles at this. "But sir, I don't think I'll be much of a wizard after this. I can't see and I'm missing my wand arm."

I could hear him move closer to the side of the bed my gelatinous arm was on. "Yes, I suppose that would put you in a bit of a predicament. But lack of sight has yet to stop a witch or wizard from casting. And there is another way to fix your arm other than a potion. And I believe that is one of the reasons I have been brought in." He said.

"How?" I jumped up. If there was a way I could stay in Hogwarts, to stay in the magical world I would do anything.

I felt his hand press on my shoulder as he made me sit back. "Relax Mr. Potter. Your arm will be taken care of shortly. But your eyes can't be replaced, as I'm sure you were informed.

I nod, some of my previous depression seeping back into me.

"However, if you are willing, I can teach you to use your other senses so you can direct yourself as a normal person."

I frown at this. "Would it really be enough? I mean what if I cast a spell in the wrong direction and hurt someone?"

I could hear him pulling out a bag of some sort. As he was rifling through it he responded. "Yes, well, if you were only using sound and smell that could be a possibility. But what most magical people don't realize or just don't bother messing with is what most refer to as their 'sixth sense'."

"I thought a sixth sense was a saying people use as a joke."

"Yes and most people think the same." I felt a weight drop on the bed in the form of a small bag. "But no, it's a real thing. You see, magic is within most things. Living, dead, undead, even some inanimate objects."

I heard a bottle get placed on the nightstand at my bedside. "Knowing that, you have to learn how to sense it." He continued. "Ironically, sight actually blinds you from being able to do this. So you can do one of two things. One, you can blindfold yourself and spend hours on end meditating in an attempt to reach this power. Or two, one is blinded through unconventional means and their magic begins to reach for this power itself so as to fill in the vital missing sense."

Another object, this one small and slim, was placed on the bed. "So, Professor…?"

He stopped looking through his bag for a moment and laughed. "Ah, it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself properly. My name is Daniel Warwick, soon to be professor." He then dropped one more thing on the bed. It felt a bit like a roll of tape. But before I could examine it further he patted me on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'm just about ready. Just need Poppy to come and help it along." He then walks out leaving me to my thoughts for a moment.

' _Could this really be possible?'_ I ask myself. ' _Another way for me to see? It seems so unreal. Then again, I never thought magic was real and look at me now.'_

I could hear them returning quickly as I sat up a bit straighter now that hope for me was restored. Madam Pomfrey was the first to speak. "Mr. Potter, are you ready to begin the procedure?"

I nodded without hesitation. "Good. Now, fair warning, but this will involve just a small bit of pain." Professor Warwick said. "But don't worry, it will only take a minute and the pain will be gone."

I take a deep breath before nodding once more for them to begin. I felt one of them grab my arm gingerly. They moved it away from my body and placed it palm facing up on the bed. "First, a small incision at the end of the cast." I feel the slim object from before, now identified as a scalpel of some sort, cut into the small space between my elbow and the cast.

After it is cut they spread it open with two fingers. I hiss a little as the new wound opened up. "Now we place the Livingwood seed inside." Warwick continues, placing a small oblong pebble-like item into the opening and pushing it in.

"Now Poppy, be ready to wrap it in gauze after I put a drop of this in there. Alright?" She didn't say anything, so I assume she nodded. I felt a drop of liquid hit the wound, the coldness of it making me want to tense up my hand, but there was nothing to tense. Almost immediately after Madam Pomfrey began tightly wrapping the gauze around it.

As soon as she was done, I felt this tightness in my arm begin. It was spreading all the way up to my fingertips as the tightness began hurting a bit and my other hand clenched in an attempt to not scream out.

Just when it was about to get unbearable, it was gone just like that. I felt my still bound arm with my other hand. When I squeezed my finger I felt resistance. I tried moving it and it moved. I grasped my hands together the best I could with the cast still on. My hand was back.

I grin. "I love magic."

"Yeah kid, well we're just getting started. This year you will be learning a lot more about magic than most grown adults know. But right now, we should get you started on using your magical sense. Come on then." He helped me up to my feet and handed me my clothes. He and Madam Pomfrey exited as she protested me leaving yet.

"Professor Warwick, I must insist that he rest-"

"He has rested for a week straight. It's about time he got to stretch his legs. Don't worry, he won't be using that arm of his and I will guide him until he is ready." Warwick assured her. I heard her sigh exasperatedly before going back to her office.

Now fully dressed, I feel for the curtain and pull it back. "I'm ready."

I feel him grasp my shoulder once more. "Good. This way." He guided me along as we left the hospital wing.

LineBreak

We had been walking for a bit, so long I had given up on trying to remember the path we were taking. Eventually we went through one last door, where I felt we were in a room at last. He leads me forward and sat me in a chair. I heard him walk away to the other side of the room. I was about to ask what was going on when he spoke.

"First things first Harry. You need to access the power. Take a deep breath and focus on your core." Professor Warwick said.

I was about to do as asked, but I realized something. "Sir, where _is_ my core?"

There was a pause and then he responded. "Well, for some it is in their mind. Others it is in their heart. Heck, I had a friend who said his magical core was in his foot. I'm not sure if he was being serious though." He said thoughtfully. "Anyway, an easy way of finding it is to do a spell and feel where it is coming from. So why not do a simple _lumos_."

I nod and pull out my wand, fumbling a bit with my still bound hand. Holding it in my left felt weird, but it would have to do. " _Lumos."_ I said. All of a sudden I felt a small tug in my gut. As soon as I found it I let the spell go and began focusing on my core. "I found it sir."

"Good. Now, focus on it like I said. When you are ready, try to pull at it a little with your mind." He instructed.

I did so, and when I did it seemed to poke my mind. "It poked me sir."

"That's good. Now, pull on it again. But this time pull harder, all the way up to your head. When it's there, let it wash over you like water." He encouraged me.

I did as he said. This time the magic resisted a bit. But it gave away and moved as I told it to. When I got it to the top of my head, I dropped it and all of a sudden I felt coldness cover my entire body for a moment.

"Now, when you have done that start pushing outwards with your magic. Push it as far as you can. Don't hurt yourself though." He warned.

I did as he said, pushing the layer of magic out. When I do this though, I began to…well, it wasn't seeing but it's the only way to describe it. Where there was just darkness before, I began to see glowing. All around me there was glowing. I saw a glowing floor, the glowing walls, and the glowing windows. I could now tell that I was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Before I could continue enjoying my new sense, Warwick interrupted me. "Focus Harry. Keep pushing if you can." I nod and go back to pushing on the magic layer. It went out of the room, beginning to encompass other rooms and the halls. After what I believe was about a hundred feet, I stopped and dropped from the chair gasping.

"Are you alright Harry? Here, have a drink." He was at my side now, holding a canteen of some sort to my lips. I took several gulps of water before I said I was good. I then looked at him with my newfound magical sense. I couldn't see his features clearly, but like everything else he had a faint glowing outline. But right on the inside of his chest, opposite of his heart, I saw this ball of light. I realized that was his magical core. "Well Harry? How do you like it?"

I muster up the biggest grin I can. "It's amazing. I didn't think…I can't believe…" I was at a loss for words.

"Well believe it. Now, why don't we get you downstairs? I'd say it is almost dinnertime and we wouldn't want to be late for that. Tomorrow morning we will cut off the cast and see how well your arm came in."

I nod. As we get up and start heading for the door, a thought pops into my head. "Professor, how do you know about this magical sense?"

I hear him chuckle. "Why Mr. Potter, I discovered it myself. I am blind as well."

LineBreak

 **Nobody's POV**

It was early in the evening and everyone was sat down, waiting for dinner. At almost all of the school tables things were tense. At the tables of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor there seemed to be an invisible line going across separating people from each other. On one side were people who believed that Harry was the heir of Slytherin and wanted to get rid of him before he killed someone. On the other side were people who still had faith in him, who didn't believe Harry was capable of hurting people, and who felt Harry was wronged by all the others. The whole student body was like a bomb waiting to be set off.

Then there was the Slytherin table which seemed to be loving every minute of the cold silence. They kept looking at each of the tables just waiting for the first word to be said. They knew chaos was coming and they were going to have front row seats to the show.

But before anything else could happen, Dumbledore stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Good evening everyone. I do hope the past week has been as enjoyable for you as it has for me. It has been quite a while since I taught a class here at Hogwarts." There were a few snickers at this. "But I must inform you that I have now found a suitable replacement for Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

The students began to murmur among themselves. This went on for a bit until one Seamus Finnegan shouted out, "Is he a fool like Lockhart was?" this being a dominant question among everyone's thoughts.

"I assure you this teacher has better credentials than our last one did. If you don't believe me, ask your teachers here and they will personally vouch for his skill." This caused some raised eyebrows among the staff. Now many of the teachers were trying to figure out who this person was. Except for Snape who didn't take his eyes off the closed doors of the Great Hall. "I ask that you treat him with the same respect you treat the rest of your teachers as he will not take misbehavior lightly."

This made a certain trio of pranksters grin. They might just have a new target.

"He will arrive shortly and begin teaching your classes Monday morning. Furthermore, for those of you interested in Mr. Potter's condition, I have some news." This caused some people to lean forward, curious about the fate of the Gryffindor seeker. "He has had his arm returned to him and will be back with us shortly."

And that was the ember that set off the explosion. There were shouts of all kinds from disbelief and outrage to relief and joy.

"You can't be serious!"

"Thank god!"

"How can a blind kid possibly do magic!"

The shouts continued and they soon turned to arguments between the split sides in the Great Hall. The teachers tried to reign in their students, but this storm was a long time coming and it wasn't ending so easily.

Then, a huge white figure swooped over the crowd, letting out a cry. Everyone stopped and looked up to see a white half-horse half-eagle flying high. It let out one more roar before soaring towards the Great Hall doors where it dissipated into nothingness. And right there where it flew to was two people. One was the newly blinded Harry Potter. He had sunglasses on over his empty eye sockets. But for some reason he seemed to be looking around as if he could see. This made a few wonder if he had actually gotten his eyes back.

Standing next to him was a man in his mid to late thirties. He had dark brunette hair in a close cropped style. He had on a black coat over his grey robes. His eyes were light grey, almost white. He held two different things in his hands. In one he had an ornate wooden walking stick with an eagle head on the top of it. In the other he held his wand which he was putting away.

There was a pause of silence before he spoke. "Now Dumbledore, I don't remember dinners here being quite this rowdy when I was student. I hope you didn't change things on my account."

The headmaster chuckled a bit at this. "No my friend, just a bit of a disagreement between the students. I believe they can't understand how Mr. Potter will be able to do magic now without his sight."

"Ah, I see. Well, there is a way one can use their magic so they do not need their eyesight. But that is a trade secret. Now if you knew how a man with no ears can hear or a man with no nose can smell, then we can talk. But if not, then I will kindly ask you to _butt out_." He said, ending it with an underlying warning tone.

None of the students said anything in response, not quite sure what to make of the man in their school.

The man then tapped Harry on the shoulder, bringing him out of whatever trance he was in. He whispered in his ear and Harry nodded in response. They then parted ways, Harry heading for the Gryffindor table while the man surprised everyone by walking up to the head table and taking the only empty teacher seat next to Snape.

The teachers themselves seemed to be caught between surprise and amusement at the new addition to the staff. Even Snape seemed to have lessened his usual grimace at the sight of the man. Dumbledore then decided to introduce the man at last.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Daniel Warwick."

End Chapter

 **And that's it. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and forgive me for taking so long.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Wade98**


End file.
